


there is no place like home

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Day 7: Bodyguard/Grace Survives, Drace Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Drace Week 2020Day 7: Bodyguard/Grace SurvivesAfter two seemingly unrelated incidents threaten her family, up-and-coming actress Dani Ramos employs a bodyguard to ensure her safety on the press junket for her latest film. When her manager, hardened former 80's star Sarah Connor hires Grace Harper to be her bodyguard, Dani finds a new appreciation for her personal safety.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Drace Week





	there is no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! End of the week. Written more for/during this week than I have in years! This marks the third fic where my planning doc got carried away from my actual time limitations, so expect another chapter at some unspecified point in the future but also maybe don't then you can be blown away when I surpass your expectations.

'Dani, please! You know it's true.'

Diego followed her as she moved from the living room to the kitchen of the modest house they were temporarily staying in, after having to suddenly move from the larger mansion Diego had been renting. It was still a far cry from the small apartment they had shared with their father in Mexico City, but the fact that he was now happily living at his brother’s outside of Monterrey, while they were currently residing in Los Angeles while they fulfilled various promotional requirements was hardly something to question. It was hard to believe, though she did, that this was reality, waking up in the unfamiliar silence of her room, not hearing Diego singing to himself on the other side of the curtain that had split their ‘rooms’ before. Instead she had to open her door, let his voice drift from the whole other side of the house. 

She couldn't, however, believe they were having this conversation. She pulled a mug from the cabinet, not quite slamming it onto the counter. She did know Diego was right, it would be stupid for her to genuinely disagree, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

'Are you sure I need a bodyguard?'

He threw her a ‘cut-the-shit’ look.

‘Dani, we need to take this seriously.’

She knew that. They all knew that. Their father had been attacked in his home a few months before. At first it had seemed a random attack, someone trying to rob a man who was unable to fight back. Until the week before, when Diego narrowly avoided an intruder attacking him in what should have been the safety of his own home. It was not something she was taking lightly. Logically, she knew that just by being his sister she would be a huge target by association, but with her own relative fame in mind, it could be considered a near guarantee; if someone could get this close to Diego and their father, someone else might think they could do the same with Dani. It wasn’t known if it was the same assailant, neither man getting a good look at their attacker, but the fact it had happened to both men was enough to put them on guard. 

She fetched a teabag, put the kettle on the hob, and set the stove on to heat it. The routine calmed her, distracted her from the growing anxiety that she had been feeling every day since receiving the call that Diego had been attacked.

Diego, seeing an opportunity, touched her shoulder, gently turning her. 

‘Please, Dani. Please. We need to look after each other.’

Her shoulders dropped and she looked up at him, the half-hearted resistance she’d been putting up falling away completely. 

‘I’ll talk to Sarah.’ Knowing her, Sarah had probably already had a list of suitable candidates on hand from the moment she started working with Dani. Over-prepared for situations Dani couldn’t fathom, paranoid to a level that could be deemed almost committable, but as the person Dani trusted the most outside of her family, Sarah was the manager turned mentor that she felt privileged to have by her side. She looked out for Dani, recognised something in her that she once recognised in herself. She wasn’t exactly a maternal figure, too cynical and booze-soaked for that, but she cared about Dani and made sure she showed it, in her own special Sarah way.

Diego beamed, relief spreading across his face. Dani poked his chest, a single finger stabbing above his heart.

‘But we both have to take this seriously, Diego. None of your groupies ‘sneaking backstage’, you’re the bigger target from this, not me. It was a miracle you weren’t hurt. Security caught them this time, but don’t tempt fate, okay?’

He nodded. He had learned early on in childhood that when Dani meant business, she meant exactly that. 

Her sternness melted away and she hugged him, both of them sinking into the comfort of being held. 

‘It’ll be okay, Dani. We just have to look after ourselves.’

Sarah met Dani’s expectations of already having someone in mind by phoning her two hours later to tell her she had a shortlist already sorted but that was just a courtesy for Dani’s sake so she could feel involved, and that Sarah had in fact already called the best candidate who would arrive at Dani’s home the next day.

Dani sighed down the phone but inwardly chuckled at Sarah’s brazen manner.

‘Thank you so much for pretending to give me a choice in this, Sarah. It means so much.’

Sarah barked a laugh.

‘Trust me, this one is miles ahead of the others. I’ve met her before. She’s top class, won’t fuck around, won’t spill to the press. Eye for detail is above and beyond typical celebrity watch. Ex-military, as standard these days. Some secret spec-ops thing. Got blown up, nearly died on a mission but carried on for four days to get the job done, if rumours are to be believed. She’ll be on watch even when she’s not.’

Dani considered Sarah’s assessment of her. That all sounded perfect, if perhaps even over-qualified. Still, dedication to the job was a desired trait for personal protection officers. Could she really be fussed about this new bodyguard being too qualified when an under qualified one could potentially cause her harm? She supposed not.

‘Not bad to look at either, if you’re into that sort of thing,’ Sarah carried on, uncaring of Dani’s personal reflections. ‘Would normally catch peoples eye, but she manages to blend in very well, considering the height. Expect some rumours, when they do catch on. The paps love salacious click bait, and they won’t resist implying she’s sleeping with Diego. Until they realise that’s the wrong angle at least.’ Sarah laughed again.

Dani wondered whether Sarah was being this blunt for a purpose, or if she was just bored and sober.   
‘Will you be here when she arrives?’ She asked.

‘Course I will, kid.’

‘Thank you, Sarah, that really-.’

‘I want to be there when you meet her,’ Sarah carried on as if Dani hadn’t started talking. ‘You’re going to thank me so much. Diego bet me ten bucks you forget English for a minute, but I reckon you’ll blush and double down on niceties.’ 

Dani pinched her nose. The friendship between Diego and Sarah was like watching a puppy interact with a disinterested cat. Diego was partially afraid of the woman and partially in awe, leading to Sarah messing with him for the sake of her own fun. It helped they both looked out for Dani, but when their heads were together it was a mess. Sarah had the cunning and years of experience to orchestrate and Diego was her brother and thus always willing to find some way to annoy Dani, just a little bit. If Sarah were ten years younger, or willing to look past Diego’s very youthful enthusiasm for life and general naivete, Dani privately thought they might be a very good, if odd, couple.

‘Thank you for your faith. Is there anything else?

‘Well you haven’t asked her name, but I’m sending you an email with her CV, background check, pictures from the gym-’

‘Sarah.’

‘I lied about that one, we don’t have that, she’s a very private person.’ Sarah’s voice grew serious, dropping the dry teasing tone of before. ‘I’ve met her before and I interviewed her for this and I have to say, she’ll devote herself to you, Dani. I know you think we’re being overkill with this, and you know why I am. And you know why that’s the reason I promise, she is the best. She will protect you, even if that means dying herself.’

Dani swallowed at the thought. Why would anyone be willing to die for her? Sure, this was a job, and clearly Sarah made sure she would be paid well, but that kind of loyalty shouldn’t be bought. It shouldn’t be Dani’s for the sake of a paycheck.

‘Sarah-’ 

‘Relax, Dani. I’ll go back to fun, drunk Sarah in a minute. I just want you to know that. Your safety is her only concern, once you accept her onboard.’

Dani nodded, realising after Sarah couldn’t see.

‘Okay,’ she said finally. ‘Send me the stuff. We have the guest room set up if you want to come tonight? Stocked up on the chips you like too.’

Sarah chuckled and Dani knew she’d probably have to ask someone to double the stock, just in case.

‘I’ll be there around eight. Look over the file, I’ll go over it later.’

‘Bye Sar-.’

Sarah skipped the formalities and hung up the phone. Dani didn’t take it personally. That was just Sarah’s flair for the dramatic.

The new bodyguard arrived at 8am sharp. 

Diego, Dani and Sarah were sat in the dining room, going over various instances where they should be on their guard. Personal awareness was just as important as the work of the bodyguard. They would handle the arrangements, phoning ahead, organising cars and routes, hustling them place to place. But seeing the world around them and the dangers it presented could save their lives in more mundane ways. A handsy fan could just as easily have a knife after all, and giving hugs to anyone who asked was a ticking time bomb with the targets on their backs.

Dani looked out the window to see her emerging from a car and her heart nearly stopped. Across the table, Diego and Sarah exchanged a glance. 

Grace Harper, as Dani had learned she was called, was impeccably dressed in a suit, even in the heat of summer, at this early hour. It fitted perfectly, showcasing broad shoulders that bled into a lithe figure. There was even a tie. It was hard to tell at such a distance, but it was almost guaranteed to be hiding at least one concealed weapon, or at least had the means to hide one. She held a slim briefcase in one, an elegant accessory that rounded off the look.

It was a very good look.

Grace looked around the immediate area, turning her head and giving Dani a superb view of her side profile. The bodyguard nodded at whatever her assessment was, and walked up to the door. Dani tensed in her seat, and at the expected knock, seemed to fight with herself for a moment before springing up and darting to answer it. 

Unseen by her, Diego and Sarah both smirked a little.

In the hallway, Dani ran a hand through her hair, and went to check the result in the mirror, before reminding herself that was crazy. This was a potential, well, new employee. She would see Dani at her best and her worst given the constant proximity she would have in Dani’s life for the foreseeable future. There was no point trying to look like she did on the red carpets. That wasn’t who she was anyway, she didn’t enjoy all the fuss for them. She should answer the door as just Dani.

She double checked her hair in the mirror though, just to be sure. 

When she pulled open the door, Grace nodded down at her, lips already pulled into what was clearly an attempt at a polite smile.

‘Ms Ramos, I’m Grace Harper. I spoke with Sarah Connor about becoming your security detail.’

Somehow her voice matched her suit and Dani didn’t even know how that thought made sense.

‘Yes, she said. Hello. Come in, please.’

Dani held the door wider and stepped back to let Grace in. The taller woman looked about as she did, and Dani had the sudden impression that she was being tested in some way. She led Grace through to the dining room where Diego and Sarah looked too interested in the newcomer for Dani’s liking.

‘Diego, this is Grace Harper.’

He stood and shook Grace’s hand with his usual charming smile. It didn’t sway the blonde in any visible way, and in fact she seemed to be holding back an eyeroll. Sarah had no problem rolling her eyes at his antics, and Dani bit back a smile as Diego sat down, taking the light blow to his ego with ease.

Gesturing for her to take a seat, Dani watched as Grace again seemed to take in her surroundings before sitting down. She smoothed out the front of her jacket, nodding at Sarah, before turning her attention to Dani.

‘Ms Ramos, can I be honest with you?’

Dani nodded, taken aback slightly by the focus in the blue eyes pinning her in her seat.

‘Your security is currently, forgive my language, shit. The location of this house is incredibly easy to discern thanks to the social media presence your brother maintains, and there was no obstacle to prevent me from driving directly to your door.’

Dani winced slightly, understanding what the test she had sensed earlier was. From the sounds of it, while not outright failure, she had after all seen no harm, it wasn’t looking good. Seated across from her Grace leaned forward slightly in her chair, maintaining eye contact.

‘I understand your main concern is a pattern of behaviour relating to hostile persons finding ways inside of the homes of your close family and assaulting them. While providing you with daily protection on the occasions you leave your home, I will also be in charge of ensuring your safety is handled correctly when you undertake travel for your work. My understanding is you and your brother will soon be going on a tour of the US for promotional work for both your ventures, yes?

Sarah cut in, while Dani and Diego nodded, though Grace never took her attention from Dani.

‘I told you all this yesterday, stretch. Wonderboy here is getting ready for his first tour, and Dani’s promoting a film. I managed to convince his agent and the head of the studio’s promotional team that they can generate more buzz if Dani’s press junket follows his tour. More risk of unwanted attention if you ask me, but these two operate like that and the fans love the double act they have going on. I picked you because I know you’ll make this the safest fucking operation or die trying.’ 

The older woman looked almost bored through her little speech, before an icy tone interjected the final sentence, and she stared Grace down in the most intense battle Dani had seen.

‘I understand perfectly.’ 

The answer satisfied Sarah and she nodded. Rising from her chair, she nudged Diego to follow her.

‘Come on, let’s leave the guard dog with her charge, let them get acquainted. I’ll let you keep your five dollars if you can still play guitar after half a bottle of tequila.’

As Diego trotted after her, he threw a wink at Dani that she hoped Grace did not see, not wanting her to think she wasn’t serious about this. He nearly walked into the doorway as he did so, and Sarah, without turning round, grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him through.

Alone now, Dani looked back to the piercing blue eyes focused directly on her again. She shivered a little. They had a very intense effect.

‘Thank you for coming onboard, Ms Harper’, Dani began. ‘I’m sorry about those two, they shouldn’t be allowed to interact.’

Grace shot her the same uncomfortable smile as before, a sincere attempt at reassurance, she could see. 

‘Call me Grace, Ms Ramos. We’ll be working closely and Ms Harper takes too long to say.’

‘Then call me Dani.’

Grace gave a brief nod, taking that onboard, and opened the case in front of her. She pulled out several documents, one of which Dani recognised as the resume Sarah had emailed her. Also retrieving a notepad and pen, Grace focused her attention back to Dani.

‘My intention for this first meeting is to assess the current security of this house, the areas of your daily routine that need improved security and what function I can offer in making the necessary changes, if that’s alright with you, Ms- Dani.’

‘Of course.’ Dani smiled, nerves filling her stomach, the reality of the current situation becoming more apparent. Grace seemed to pick up on this shift and slowly reached an arm to touch Dani’s wrist. Her hand was cool on Dani’s skin and she noticed how big her hand seemed in comparison to Dani’s which lay next to it. She looked up, expecting to see an intense stare again, instead finding a much softer, still serious, look in the blues before her.

‘Hey, don’t worry. I understand my employment was sprung on you, and Sarah handled the vetting and interview, but I work for you, Dani. Not Sarah, not your brother. You. This relationship is going to rely on a lot of trust, and I want you to understand now, from the first moment, my loyalty is to you. I am here for your safety, your protection. From what I know of you, you care and worry so much about other people, my only concern from this moment on, is you.’

Dani heard the words and could feel the genuine belief behind them. It was a relief Dani hadn’t known she needed. Grace was on her side. What could be written off as showing off on the first day, Dani could recognise for what it was. The truth. She smiled again, a bit more honestly.

‘Thank you. I needed to hear that.’

Grace nodded, pulling her hand away slowly. Dani missed the touch. Clearing her throat, Dani carried on.

‘So, where do we start?’

As Grace pulled out more sheets and began to organise them in a manner, Diego silently handed five dollars over to Sarah as he brought his head back in from poking it out of the kitchen entrance to see through to the dining room.

Smirking, she tucked it into pocket. That wouldn’t be the only money she made off those two, she reckoned, and she couldn’t wait to watch the show.


End file.
